she loves me, she loves me not
by booboofanatic-1
Summary: its a normal day for Seth Clearwater, until he bumps into someone by the beach. has he imprinted on her? how does he make her his? did she love him, or not?   bad at summaries, read on; you wont regret it.  ;
1. Nevaeh

SETHS POV.

"Seth! Get up, now! "I groaned, rolling over and covering my head with the blanket. Stupid sisters, god I hated them.

"Seeeth!" She frowned, walking towards my bed before she leaned down and yanked the covers off of me.

I heaved a long sigh, rubbing at my eyes before I slowly opened them. Instantly, I glared at Leah who stared down at me with an unimpressed look. "Get out. " I grumbled. The last thing I wanted to do was see Leah. Ugh.

She rolled her eyes, throwing my rug to the floor before standing over it and storming out of my room. "Have it your way! If mum comes in I 'aint saving your ass this time. "She laughed and I rubbed my eyes again, slowly sitting up.

I stayed down for a few minutes - Okay, I lie. It was more like...Fifteen. – Before I heard my mother yell from the kitchen.

"SETH. GET . "I cussed under my breath, before I stumbled to my feet and slumped my shoulders, walking towards my bedroom door. What was I doing to do today ? maybe I'd go to the beach.

Yeah the beach.

The beach was good, right?

A bit of fresh air never hurt anyone. It did a lot of good if you asked me.

Once down the hall, I headed straight to the kitchen table, pinching a muffin. I lifted it to my mouth, opening it to shovel the muffin in only to realize all eyes on me. I frowned in confusion. "What? " I grumbled, shrugging once.

Mum – or Sue, to anyone else that wasn't a Clearwater. – stared at me in amazement before shaking her head. "Nothing Seth. Eat up. "She smiled softly at me and I seemed confused. Don't people stare for a reason? It didn't bother me though; she let me off the hook. I shrugged, shoving the muffin into my waiting mouth. Giving a goofy smile, I waved to Leah and mum – or, of course, Sue – before leaving the room. I headed outside, trekking down towards the beach.

Of course, silly me wasn't paying any attention on the way down the beach, and I stumbled into someone. I didn't bother looking up; she was down on the floor in front of me, along with her bag full of belongings that were scattered everywhere. I dropped down onto my knees beside her, scooping her things into her bag and clipping it up. "Here. Sorry, I-I wasn't looking…" I trailed off, amazed when she looked up at me. Wow, she was beautiful. How did you know if you'd imprinted or not?

She took her bag from me gently, raising her gaze to meet my own. My breath caught in my throat when she did, and I was instantly dazed by her beauty. Her piercing blue eyes gazed into mine for what seemed like forever, and when she looked down I wished she hadn't. " it's fine, " She spoke softly, slowly beginning to stand.

"Here, let me help. " I took her arm gently, pulling her to her feet and looking her over once to make sure she was fine. Then it hit me. Was she okay? "Oh god. A-are you alright? I didn't hurt you did I? I hope not, I'll pay medical bills if I did injure you in any way!" that was when I heard her giggle.

"Honestly, I'm fine. I landed on the sand, so I don't have any scratches, or cuts, or even bruises for that matter. Not that bruises appear that quickly.." She trailed off and I laughed nervously. Did I look retarded? I released her hand when I realized I still had a hold of it, which only caused her to giggle again.

"As long as you're sure. " I smiled softly, and she nodded once. With that one nod, she slipped her bag onto her shoulder, and slowly began to back away, though her eyes stayed glued to me. There was something about her. Everything she did was perfect, amazing. The way she spoke, laughed, held her bag, the way she brushed her light blond hair away from her eyes. God, she was beautiful.

NEVAEHS POV.

Wow, he was amazingly cute. I swallowed harshly, biting my bottom lip and slowly turning around. When I had turned around, I heard him clear his throat.

"Wait!" he called out, causing me to flash a gentle smile. I spun around again to face him, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes? " I murmured, crossing my arms over my chest. Why did he seem so eager to talk to me?

"W-What's your name? " He stuttered. To be honest, I thought it was the cutest thing out.

"Navaeh. "

I saw the sparks in his eyes and he flashed a gentle grin, nodding once.

"Seth. "He answered, causing his cheeks to darken slightly.

SETHS POV.

Nevaeh. I couldn't wipe the grin from my face. I ran a hand coolly through my cropped hair, sighing gently. Was she my imprint? It was possible. I swallowed harshly, stuffing my hands into my scraggy jean pockets and beginning to walk towards Sams. I needed serious help with this girl stuff if I wanted to win her heart.

"Sam? "I called, not even bothering to knock. The front door was always open anyway.

"Down here!" He called, and I followed his voice.

"Where's down here? "

"Follow my god damn voice, Seth. " He chuckled and I peeked around the corner of the wall into his bedroom. Pheow. He was still dressed. That was a good thing. I awkwardly began to shuffle towards him, stopping once I was a few feet from where he stood, arms crossed.

"I need...G-girl help. "I grumbled.

"Oh. Girl help. Uhh, why? "

"I think…I imprinted. " I bit my bottom lip harshly, waiting for his response.

"What's her name? "

"Nevaeh. "

Sam gazed at me, and to be quite honest, it scared me.

"Nevaeh? "

"Yes. Nevaeh. What's wrong with that? "I frowned, and he shook his head.

"Well, tell me Seth. What is it you need help with about her? "

I fiddled with my hands nervously, before I sighed.

"Well, I want to impress her. But I don't know how to do it."

I felt like such a little kid. Why couldn't I work these things out myself without having to ask for them?

" I-I'll do it, I just need you to tell me how to steal her heart." Was that too cheesy? I hoped not. But then again, maybe Sam would see that I was a kind hearted kid. Well, the pack already knew that. I should just stop thinking. Right now.


	2. beginning of a new friendship?

SETHS POV.

"Seth, dear? "My mother called, causing me to sigh softly.

"Yes, muuuum? " I dragged out my mother's name, chuckling quietly to myself.

"Have you impri-"

"SETHS IMPRINTED SUE!" nessie screamed, causing me to glare in her direction.

The whole gang was here. Jacob and Nessie, Quil and Claire, Paul, Jared and Kim , Brady, Collin, Embry, Sam and Emily. I felt quite at home with all of them over, honestly. My mother placed her glass down on the table, walking towards me quickly and throwing her arms around me. My eyes widened and I shot nessie the ' you're so in for it ' look, only to have Jacob growl. I looked down as soon as he had, cussing under my breath.

" my little Seth is growing up!"

" Mum, I'm not little!" I groaned, laughing softly.

I needed to get out, I needed to see her. Nevaeh.

" whats her name? " Jacob and Nessie spoke, chuckling when they realized they'd talked at the same time.

" Nevaeh. " I murmured, my cheeks flushing a dark shade of pink. Great. I was flushing, I could feel the warmth in my cheeks. " she's..amazing. everything I could have asked for in a girl. I just have a tiny problem. " I cleared my throat, and everyone turned to look at me.

" what is that ? " Embry tilted his head to the side, eying me curiously.

" I need to impress her..somehow..sometime. gah, I don't know how to impress a girl! I've never even talked to a girl in that way. " I hung my head low, ashamed of myself.

Brady and Collin exchanged a look, grinning.

" me and Collin can help, if you want Seth. Yanno, with the clothes. I'm sure Jacob can help with how to speak to a girl. And..well, I don't know whos going to teach you manners.. " Brady chuckled, and I joined in along with everybody else in the room.

" okay. Well, for now? I'm going to go for a walk to the beach. " I gave a cheesy grin, and they all smiled. Were they happy for me?

" bye seth!"

NEVAEHS POV

I kicked a pebble along the ground, sighing gently. Would I ever run into this mysterious Seth again ? that was all I got out of him. His name. neither of us had time to talk for longer, but I wanted to..to get to know him.

" Nevaeh ? Nevaeh? Hellooo ? " Elaina waved her hands in front of my face and I snapped out of my trance, glancing at her and trying to at least seem interested.

" yes ? " I said, though I wasn't quite sure what I was saying yes to. I tucked my fringe behind my ear, trying to keep it out of my eyes as the wind whipped it around.

" you weren't even listening!" She pouted and I sighed.

" sorry Elaina. Tell me again? "

She smiled, nodded, and then began to babble again. I stuffed my hands into my jacket pockets, slowly lifting my gaze to scan the beach. That was when I saw him. He was standing there. A smile made its way onto my lips and I watched him in amusement.

" Nevaeh! You're DOING it again! Ugh!" 

I sighed, though it really had no affect on me what she thought.

" hey! Seth!" I called, hoping he'd realize who I was. His head spun in my direction almost automatically, and he flashed me a bright grin. I. just. Died.

" Hey Elaina. We'll talk later. "

She glanced over to Seth, smirking slightly.

" wow, he's cute! Where'd you score him? "

" not now!" my cheeks flushed a dark red and I headed towards him, focusing on not tripping over.

SETHS POV.

"I kicked a stone along the ground, sighing softly. Would I ever see my beloved imprint again ? when I heard her familiar voice, my head spun in the direction of her almost automatically.I flashed her a bright grin, glancing down to her friend who was smirking in my direction. Oh god, no.

" hey!" I called back, chuckling softly and meeting her half way. I stood awkwardly, gazing at her in awe. She was perfect, beautiful, everything.

" what brings you here on such a..uhh, dull day ? " she giggled and I smiled widely. Her giggle was the cutest thing. Gah.

" well, I just needed to go for a walk, and besides, I come here EVERY day. " I chuckled softly.

Was this the beginning of a new friendship ?


	3. TAG! you're it

SETHS POV

**Please be sure to review. : ) I know, I have forgotten to write this on my other pages. I am so forgetful.* slaps head * I LOVE SETH. (; **

Okay, so would it be weird that I had secretly arranged to meet up with Nevaeh ? well, really, it wasn't secret. Everyone knew. Brady and Collin had helped me first, and then, Jacob. I felt like some pre-primary kid.

"Okay guys. Thanks for the help. Now, I best be going to find Nevaeh. "

Her name sent shivers down my spine. Leah scoffed, and I glared at her.

"What? Got a problem, sis? "I didn't want to say anything rude, considering what happened between my sister and Sam. Oh, and Emily. I sighed softly, running a hand through my short black hair before I adjusted the buttons on my shirt. I was dressed casually. A pair of nice denim jeans and a button up shirt. Nothing too out of the ordinary.

"Bye lover boy!" Embry grinned, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Bye. "I chuckled, shaking my head and beginning to walk towards the door. Hopefully, I wouldn't make a fool of myself...

NEVAEHS POV.

I stared at the boys who stood in front of me blankly. Why were they so tall ?

"Uhm, yanno Seth ..? "

Paul grumbled. I nodded my head slowly.

"Uhm, yeah? What about him? " I raised my eyebrows, my arms crossing over my chest.

"He would like you to get ready, and meet him outside in about..10 minutes. " The other one – jared – flashed a grin, patting me on the shoulder. Seth wanted to go on, like, a date ? I had to wear my best clothes then.

"Okay. Thanks, I'll be out soon. Bye. "I waved, flashing a grin before I closed the front door.

With that, I raced up stairs, into my wardrobe, and taking a good look for something...Appropriate and pretty to wear for this... Date.

_Normally, wouldn't it mean that you liked someone if you took them on a date?_

_NO! Shut up Nevaeh. He doesn't like you, you're JUST friends. _

Well, I wished someday that maybe we'd become more. I swallowed harshly, slipping into the nice little dress I had found in my wardrobe. Well, it was a nice day today, plenty of sunshine. I might aswell soak it up.

I pulled my slip on shoes onto my feet, before I adjusted my hairstyle.

"Nevaeh? Were you expecting company, hunny?"

My breath caught in my throat. He was here. "Yeah mum! I'll be down in a second!" Slowly, I made my way down the stairs and down into the lounge room. When Seth came into view, I flashed him a gentle smile, watching him gawk at me from the door.

"Y-You look...A-amazing. "His cheeks flushed and I giggled softly, my own cheeks darkening slightly.

"Thank you. " I whispered. My mother rudely interrupted the moment that me and Seth gazed at each other by bombarding me with hugs and kisses. I only blushed even more, laughing gently.

"Muuum! I'm not a little girl anymore!" I whined, causing her to roll her eyes and chuckle.

"Well, hunny. You're younger than me, so you're still a little girl in your mothers eyes." She kissed me once more on the forehead before stepping back.

"Now you, Seth. Take care of my daughter, or I'll hunt you down. "

Seth chuckled nervously, nodding his head. "I promise. Nothing bad will happen to her. It's my word."

Wow, he was such a sweet heart.

"Bye mum!" I yelled, heading out the door and walking along side Seth.

SETHS POV.

Wow, she looked amazing. How could this be a date? I mean, technically _I _didn't tell her that I wanted to hang, that was Jared and Paul. I took her down to the beach, it was the best place I could think of considering the questions running through my head.

_Think Seth. What do guys on Television do when they're on dates with girls? Or when they like a girl?_

My brain was too busy with that, to notice that Nevaeh had playfully wacked me in the arm and was backing away from me. I raised my eyebrows, snapping out of my trance.

"Hello? Earth to Seth?" She giggled softly, and I sighed dreamily.

"Huh?" I said, sounding dumbfounded.

She rolled her eyes, "I said TAG! You're it." She smirked and waited for me to follow her.

"Oh. So you wanna' play tag now, huh? I've been told I am the BEST at this game." I flashed her a grin, stalking towards her and laughing when she squealed.

"Well, I didn't know that! I get a head start!" Nevaeh stuck out her tongue playfully, laughing before she began to run down the large stretch of beach.

God, she was beautiful. I watched her run off, waiting a few seconds before I ran after her.

"I'm going to get you!" Nevaeh squealed, and I laughed gently. She was so adorable. Once close enough, I wrapped my arms around her, lifting her up and spinning her around. I slowly placed her back down, leaning down to whisper.

"Tag. You're it." I flashed her a small smirk, stepping back and beginning to run off down the beach. The driftwood was up ahead, somewhere for us to chill. Perfect.

"SETH!" She laughed, running after me as fast as she could. I glanced back, seeing that she was gaining on me.

Shit. It only made me run faster, and when I did, of course I wasn't watching where I was running. Next thing I knew was, well, I was face down in the sand. I groaned, rolling over and spitting out the sand that was in my mouth.

Nevaeh dropped down beside me, laughing hysterically.

"You…you should…should watch where y-your running!" She gasped to try and catch her breath, before she began laughing again.

I rolled my eyes, ruffling the top of her hair with a chuckle. "Yeah? Well maybe if YOU didn't gain on me." Nevaeh scoffed, laughing again.

"Right. Well, you should watch where you're running AND run away at the same time." She gave me a cheeky grin, and I snorted.

"Okay, okay. You win." She clapped her hands together happily, before she stood and placed her hand out in front of me. I stared at her hand for a moment. Was she seriously putting her hand out for me to take? I reached for her hand, slipping mine into it.

"Thanks." I smiled softly, releasing her hand once I was on my feet and brushing down my clothes. "Come over here. I have a nice place to chillaxxx." I nudged her shoulder gently, flashing another smile, though this time wider.

Who would have known that I'd be getting along so well with my imprint? Like we'd known forever.

NEVAEHS POV.

Wow. Hanging out with Seth actually turned out to be a blast. I tucked my fringe behind my ear, dropping down onto the log he had lead me to.

"So. Tell me about yourself." He flashed me a smile, and I melted inside. He was so gorgeous.

"About me? Uhm, my names Nevaeh Marie. I'm sixteen," I paused, looking across to him. He seemed so interested. Weird. "I-I've never had a boyfriend before. I don't know why, I guess guys don't see anything in me." I whispered.

"Well, they all must be blind. You're drop dead beautiful, Nevaeh." My cheeks darkened and I dropped my head low. Seth sighed, pursing his lips together. "Want to go back down the other end? Or where ever you want to go, I'll go with you."

**Owl City – If my heart was a house.**

Why was he being so nice to me? I swallowed harshly, glancing down to the watch on my wrist before sighing.

"Well, we can do anything, really. I don't mind." I flashed him a gentle smile, biting my bottom lip nervously.

Seth nodded his head once, smiling. "Of course." He stood to his feet, placing his hands out to take my own. I placed my hands into his, standing to my feet and releasing his hands.

"Thanks." I murmured, brushing my hair back. Seth nodded towards the other end of the beach, and I began to walk by his side slowly. The silence was nice, I guess.

Time had passed, and eventually, we were at the other end of the beach.

"Want to go for a swim?" Seth grinned, and I couldn't help but love the fact that he was always so happy.

"Swimming? " I raised my eyebrows. "I don't have other clothes to wear. " I murmured, frowning slightly.

Seth shrugged. "Neither do I. but hey, we can walk home in…wet clothes?" he chuckled, rolling his eyes which only caused me to giggle slightly.

I really did hope that we'd be spending more time together.

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Favourite my story? Or even me as a fav author? (; I'd appreciate it!**

**When does Seth officially ask Nevaeh out on a date?**

**Will all go to plan? **

**All and more in the next chapter. :D**


End file.
